Warriors Deaths
by Shadowolf315
Summary: My version of warriors deaths. Next after Yellowfang is Redtail. Keep reading! AND REVEIWWWW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yellow Fang**

**The smoke tunneled through the entrance to my den. "Fire!" I wheezed. "Starclan save me!". I could hear cats shriek in terror outside.**

**A burning tree fell in front of my only escape. "Yellowfang" Spottedleaf's soft voice called beside me. "It's time".**

** "No! not now, not in this fire!" I pleaded. "Yellowfang, do not worry you have served your clan well" Spottedleaf's voice began to fade. **

**"Please I don't want to die yet!" I called to her. She was already gone. I heaved up against the**

**roof of the medicine den. **

** A light poured in, I was going to make it! Sparks covered the hole I made. "Yellowfang, don't make this**

**difficult" Raggedstar's voice sighed.**

** "Raggedstar!" I gasped. He leaned over me. "Im here waiting for you" he whispered to me.**

** "Yet you have to decide me or **_life_**".**

** "Raggedstar" I choked in disbelieving. He turned, I wanted to call out to him. To ask him how our two daughters were doing.**

**He vanished soon after I decided what I was going to do.**

** He knew what I was going to do, he agreed to it himself. I was going to have to live a little longer though.**

**"Yellowfang!" Fireheart screeched through the smoke. The young tom's flame colored pelt blended well with the flames of the fire.**

** "Oh Fireheart" I sighed.**

**He would be heartbroken I knew. "Yellowfang!" his desperate cries rang again.**

** "Im waiting" Raggedstar replied impatiently. I looked him in the eyes, "OK".**

**"Fireheart!" I called my voice was becoming scratchy.**

**He burst through the medicine den entrance. "Yellowfang?" he asked his eyes were red from the smoke.**

**"Im here" I whispered.**

**He sat beside me for awhile. We were talking, talking about old times, when I mended Cinderpaw's leg.**

**When me and him first met, about Brokenstar being my son.**

** Finally I was aware of myself drifting into an eternal slumber, until I got to Starclan that was.**

**I was unaware of Fireheart's desperate cries.**

**Unaware of my body being carried to sunning rocks, unaware of my death vigil, unaware of a single yellow tulip, growing in my medicine den.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Redtail**

** Riverclan cats poured over Sunningrocks, into the paws of Thunderclan cats. **

**"Redtail" it was Tigerclaw's voice. I looked over, he was pinned on the ground by Oakheart.**

**"Now Tigerclaw I will kill you" he hissed. I leaped at him holding his**

**squirming body firmly in my paws.**

**"R-Redtail" Oakheart choked out.**

**I slit his throat with my claw, his eyes dulled. I turned, only to be thrown**

**to the groung again by Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw!" I gasped.**

**I tried to get up again.**

**"Redtail" snickered Tigerclaw. "You don't know how long i've awaited today".**

**"You're insane" I cried. He flexed his claws.**

**"Insane" he laughed. "You have a choice either let me become deputy...or **_die_".

**Die! He was going to kill me! I had to tell Bluestar.**

** "What will you choose" he hissed in my ear. "I-I choose" I stammered.**

**A twig snapped, Tigerclaw's head jerked up. He sniffed the air. **

** I could see the cause of the snap, Ravenpaw. The black apprentice was wide eyed with fear.**

**I knew Tigerclaw would kill him for sure.**

**"Tigerclaw!" I gasped. "I said I choose resign".**

**He turned his gaze back to me. "Hn, tempting but no" he laughed.**

**"No!" I tried to get up again. His paw came down hard on my neck.**

**My head jerked back, the world spun around. Then...darkness.**

**"Goodbye, Redtail" were the last words I heard.**

**I saw back in the nursery, where I was born a single red feather fell. Then came death.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gorsepaw**

**By: Shadowolf315**

**Gorsepaw opened his eye's only to quickly shut them again. The sunlight poured in warming his fur.**

**He finally gave up on sleep and stood up and stretched. Gorsepaw padded out into the Windclan camp. "Sure is sunny today" he murmured to himself walking over to the shade of the fresh~kill pile.**

**He picked up a rabbit and picked his way over beside the rockpile. A few bites into his nice plump rabbit Tallstar winded down from**

**his den to sit beside Mudclaw. Gorsepaw watched as the two tom's talked in hushed whispers.**

**"What could Tallstar want with Mudclaw?" Gorsepaw thought.**

**A clump of tall dry grass cracked behind him. Then the dark shadow of a cat loomed over him**

**He turned around, and gave out a horrified scream.**

**"Tigerstar!"**

**Tigerstar and his patrol filled the clearing. Tallstar and Mudclaw stood, their neck fur bristling.**

**The queens hid their kit's inside the nursery.**

**Tigerstar stalked out into the middle of the madness.**

**Tallstar came forward.**

**"What do you want Tigerstar" he hissed. Tigerstar snickered.**

**"With all do respect old timer Shadowclan is growing to big for our old camp" Tigerstar stood inches from Tallstar's face.**

**"We would like you to leave, peacefully".**

**Gorsepaw with a sudden burst of bravery spoke up.**

**"How dare you!" Gorsepaw snarled. "Come into Windclan and tell _us_ to leave".**

**Meows of agreement erupted from the clan.**

**"Looks like we have a little hero in our presence" Tigerstar's mocking tone spat at him.**

**"Now little kit i'll teach you and your clan what will happen if you refuse to leave".**

**Gorsepaw's eyes widened in horror as Tigerstar raised his massive paw and brought it down on his neck.**

**His memories flashed before his eyes, only to stick to one of Fireheart and the first time driven from their home. Then silence.**

**A starry cat stood infront of him. Hello Gorsepaw i'm here to take you home. "My homes back there" Gorsepaw protested. The starry cat sighed.**

**"No young apprentice, to your new home" He turned to the sky. "Starclan".**


End file.
